


End of the Road

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum





	End of the Road

Dean woke in a haze, not knowing where he was and was in immense amounts of pain. Turning his head slightly to the left he opened his eyes, still hazy, and noticed a figure lying a few feet away from him. He blinks, trying to clear his vision a little as the figure comes into focus. He realizes that it’s Castiel, blue eyes opened and looking at Dean.   
“Cas!” Dean calls out, thinking Cas would hear him since they were close enough to eachother. The body lay still, as if it were lifeless. Dean mustered up all of the strength he could to move his body closer to the angels. Grunting in pain he crawls his way over to Castiel until they are a mere inches apart.   
“Cas… buddy come on.” Dean says as he shakes the body on the ground. Realizing that Castiel isn’t breathing he starts to panic and yell. “Sammy! Somebody help!” Looking around more he notices the field of destruction around them and limp bodies all over the place. Memories come flooding back in about their previous hunt. Demons, tons of demons surrounding them on all sides.   
Another memory comes to mind as he tries to think of where Sam could be. They had killed so many demons but Sam was too distracted trying to exorcise one to notice the one behind him, until he felt the hands on his head and a sudden sharp twist of his neck until he lay lifeless on the ground. Dean groans in pain as he sits up, tears streaming down his face from the memory of last night and sure enough, he sees Sams body lying there, completely motionless. Dean slams his body hard against the ground and starts to sob uncontrollably. The only two people he had left in this world and they were both gone.   
Dean turns his head to look at Cas. He reaches out and grabs the angels hand and squeezes it in his own. Dean closes his tear streamed eyes and thinks of all the good times he had with Sammy. Raising him for so long, taking care of him when he’s sick, making sure he’s safe on hunts. All of his years trying to protect Sam taken away and put to waste in one night. Then Dean starts to think of all of the good times with Cas. How they always stood so close together when it wasn’t necessary, the stolen glances every now and then, and the first kiss they had shared just a week earlier. Chaste, but still meaningful.   
Deans thumb rubs over Castiels hand slowly as if trying to comfort him even though it’s not needed. ‘ So this is it,’ Dean thinks, ‘ the end of the road for us.’ He leans over and slightly presses his lips to Cas’s cold ones, lingering for a moment until he pulls back. He lies down still holding the angels hand closes his eyes, waiting for death to claim him, as it has his reasons for living.


End file.
